ray of sunshine
by tatty ted
Summary: FOR ABBEY. [INSPECTOR MORSE] Married men were always off limits. - —Sylvie/Ron.


after years of being  
>passed from piller to<br>post; the death of her  
>father and then later<br>the death of her mother,  
>sylvie maxton came to<br>the conclusion she wouldn't  
>marry nor have children. it<br>was a conscious decision in  
>case she ended up failing<br>them like her parents failed  
>her, although her father<br>couldn't help dying could he?

/

she carried that promise  
>from her teens to adulthood,<br>until she revisted her _uncle _  
>matthew in oxford, saw her<br>former best friends husband  
>and began to fall in love.<br>of course, sylvie knew  
>married men were off limits,<br>she knew where to draw the  
>line but there was no harm<br>in a little flirting right?

/

of course, sylvie was  
>beautiful, always had been<br>ever since her teenage years.  
>imogen had always been jealous<br>but even more so when she  
>saw the way her husband<br>looked at sylvie. and it was  
>the same way daddy looked<br>at her too, and she hated it.  
>everything was always perfect<br>before she came along and  
>spolied everything with<br>her flirty behaviour and  
>perfect green eyes and she<br>wondered why no man could  
>ever look at her, the way<br>they all looked at sylvie.

/

she spends months flirting with  
>imogen's husband but flirting<br>soon crossed the line into some-  
>thing a little more serious. it started<br>one night, just a kiss on the cheek  
>but he pushed her up against the<br>wall and kissed her passionately.  
>and just like that,<br>the unthinkable happened  
>but for once in life,<br>sylvie didn't regret anything.  
>the only thing she<br>didn't like was the  
>fact he left early morning<br>to go back to his wife,  
>a convincing tale to tell her<br>why he stayed out all night.

/

they carry on their affair for  
>months until sylvie skips a<br>period or two and she's  
>scared and alone and she<br>knows she has to tell him  
>but she doesn't until she's<br>sure. so she heads to the  
>chemist, buys a pregnancy<br>test and prays to god she  
>isn't pregnant. she waits<br>for minutes and sees the  
>lines on the stick and<br>realises she's going to  
>become a mother.<p>

/

and she feels physically  
>sick because everything's<br>complicated and fucked  
>up and she knows she's<br>too blame. if only she  
>stayed away. she tells<br>ron she has to speak  
>to him and it's urgent<br>and it can't wait and he  
>tells her he'll meet her<br>by the river. she heads  
>there, staring at the<br>water wondering what  
>to do with the thing<br>growing inside of her.

/

"i'm pregnant."  
>she tells him and<br>she doesn't expect  
>his reply. he tells<br>her he's happy for  
>them and that he promises<br>to leave his wife but if  
>sylvie's honest, she's sick<br>of hearing meaningless  
>promises that men tell<br>her when they find out she's  
>carrying their baby. instead,<br>she tells him she's going home  
>and she'll raise the baby alone.<p>

/

and she does that.  
>the next morning, she<br>says goodbye to ron and  
>it hurts because for the first<br>time since she was young,  
>she knew what it felt to be<br>loved. she travels home,  
>keeps her promises and<br>sends him a letter every  
>day updating him on their<br>child. then one day, he  
>tells her he's left imogen<br>and he's coming to live with  
>her. and she's happy.<p>

/

but he doesn't arrive.  
>and the police on<br>her doorstep tell her  
>he was killed by a<br>drink driver and she  
>puts a hand on her<br>six months bump and  
>cries because she's lost<br>the second best thing  
>that would ever give<br>her true happiness.

/

three months later,  
>she's in labour for<br>twenty hours, nobody  
>but the spirit of ron<br>beside her and gives  
>birth to a little girl.<br>she's got sylvie's eyes  
>and ron's nose and she<br>breaks down in tears,  
>names their daughter<br>amanda and gives  
>her a kiss from her father.<p>

.

**notes — **if you like it enough to favourite, please leave a review.  
>for abbey 'cos she's beautiful :3 i've missed sylvie too much. (:<p> 


End file.
